kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: P.O.P.
is the second story in the first episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 3, 2003 on Cartoon Network and was the first appearance of Mr. Fizz. Information Summary The legal age for drinking soda has been changed to 13, so numerous underground soda bars have appeared. Numbuh 2 is caught selling illegal soda at a local bar by Mr. Fizz, who takes him in for questioning. Numbuh 2 remains defiant, even after Mr. Fizz reveals the rest of his team has already been captured, and their combined angry ranting causes the villain to storm out for a drink. While Mr. Fizz is gone, Numbuh 5 uses Numbuh 2's rare #73 Yipper Card - payment for his soda shipment - to open the door of the interrogation room. As Numbuh 2 complains about the action bending the corner of his new card, Mr. Fizz sends his goons to recapture the kids. Numbuh 1 leads the team through a door to hide, but they find themselves in a shadowy factory where children are being stuffed into bottles. As Sector V gazes at the horrible process, Mr. Fizz appears, bragging that his plan will keep children under control and unable to drink soda. Stunned at the evil scheme, Numbuh 5 declares that Mr. Fizz is crazy and that "Nobody bottles the Kids Next Door!" The others agree with another round of cacophonous ranting; combined with the ever-present sounds of machinery around them, the racket causes Mr. Fizz to snap. With a bellow of "SOOOOOODAAAAAAA!!!", Mr. Fizz encases himself in armor made of soda barrels, bottles, and miscellaneous plastic parts. He proceeds to unleash a furious barrage of ultra-sticky soda, pinning Numbuh 4 to the conveyor belt leading to the bottling machine. In response, Numbuh 1 sends Numbuhs 2 and 3 to stop the conveyor belt while he and Numbuh 5 free Numbuh 4. Seeing this, Mr. FIzz aims at Numbuh 3, but a thrown bottle from Numbuh 2 throws off his aim - and causes him to hit Numbuh 1 instead. Dodging Mr. Fizz's high-sugar shots, Numbuh 5 jumps on the conveyor belt to save her trapped comrades. At the same time, Numbuh 2 pulls a lever to stop the machine, inadvertantly sending Numbuh 5 flying into the bottling mechanism. As Numbuh 3 jumps on the main conveyor belt, Mr. Fizz pins Numbuh 2 with his soda and reactivates the machine, bottling Numbuhs 5, 1, and 4 in rapid succession. As Mr. FIzz jumps onto the conveyor himself, bent on forcing Numbuh 3 into the bottler, Numbuh 2 manages to free himself and stop the machine once again. Unfortunately, he is a little too late to save Numbuh 3, who stumbles off the belt and into a bottle. Frustrated, Numbuh 2 restarts the machine, causing Mr. FIzz to stagger forward. Struck by inspiration, Numbuh 2 begins rapidly switching the machine on and off, shaking the villain as he yells protests. After a while, Numbuh 2 stops the belt for good, allowing Mr. Fizz to swear vengeance; before he can do anything, the carbonation in his suit bubbles over, causing his armor to explode spectacularly. In the aftermath, the freed kids enjoy bottles of soda as Numbuh 2 (holding one of Mr. Fizz's armor hands that can shoot out sticky soda) forces a defeated Mr. Fizz to open bottles in search of Numbuh 5. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Allies *Matt *Lime Ricky Villains *Mr. Fizz (debut) *Soda Control Board (debut) Cameos *Leaky Leona *Eggbert Eggleston *Margie *Chuck *Steve *Grace Locations *Lime Ricky's Bar *Soda Control Board HQ Villain Technology *Soda Keg Body Armor *Kid Bottling Plant Transcript Operation: P.O.P./Transcript Trivia *Mr. Fizz yelling, "I need soda!", his armor, and the merging with it are a parody of the 1980s cartoon, toyline, and comic "The Centurions", in which the merging scene spoofs how the Centurions would merge with their weapons in the cartoon. *While Mr. Fizz is shown actively searching for Numbuh 5 at the episode's end, he doesn't ever mention Numbuhs 1, 3 or 4 even though they all got stuffed into bottles too. It is possible that Numbuhs 1, 3 and 4 were freed and that only Numbuh 5 was still missing because she was the only one being put away inside a crate. *This episode is a parody of the American prohibition act (the 18th Amendment to the US Constitution), except instead of alcohol, the prohibition is on soda. *This episode first aired before Operation: C.A.T.S. did. *The black and redheaded girl backgrounders were voiced by Tara Strong. *A brown haired backgrounder was voiced by Jennifer Hale and in the other episode, she was voiced by Tara Strong. *It should be noted that Mr. Fizz's main motivation is to prevent kids from getting "hopped up" on caffeine even though it's root-beer that's getting consumed, which typically doesn't have caffeine. P.O.P. Category:season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Fizz